mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MeesturTheoFroggy/"the tan mod", a mod project for MySims PC
so i recently dug up this game a while ago and fell in love with it all over again. back in 2007 this game was my jam, but these days it seems to be lacking... so i'm going to try and take matters into my own hands and develop a mod that i hope will alleviate its lack of 'substance'. this is gonna be a big project and there's no way in hell i can do this on my own, so in a thinly-veiled call for help i'm going to introduce everyone on this wiki to what i'd like to call... '' THE TAN MOD 'tan' is an excerpt from a larger abbreviation, 'tanotscr', which translates to 'throw a noose over the shower curtain rod'. if you ask, they're lyrics fromthe song i was listening to when i picked up MySims again on that one fateful night. to me, MySims seemed like the kind of game that was so vague, i intentionally had to make up half of the stories for myself. although that's fun and all, it only means one thing: the game needs more substance. so i'm gonna alleviate that by attempting to add in all these good ass features to the pc port of MySims: '-MORE TOWNIES''' (CHECK OUT THE LIST BELOW FOR SOME OF THE PLANNED CHARACTERS. I'LL ONLY THROW THESE GUYS IN IF I FIND A LOOPHOLE THAT LETS ME ADD MORE CHARACTERS INSTEAD OF REPLACING ALREADY-EXISTING ONES.) '-MORE ESSENCES '(PROBABLY JUST PLACEHOLDER ESSENCES FOR SOLID COLORS, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO WAIT UNTIL THE END-GAME TO BE ABLE TO PAINT MY COUCH A NICE RICH CRIMSON) '-MORE CLOTHES '(BECAUSE MYSIMS REALLY SEEMS TO BE LACKING IN CLOTHING THAT ISNT ENTIRELY OUTRAGEOUS.) '-MORE HAIR COLORS' (BEING ABLE TO DYE MY HAIR A FLAMBOYANT PINK IN THIS GAME WOULD PROBABLY SOLVE ALL MY PROBLEMS) '-REVISED RELATIONSHIPS '(RELATIONS THAT GO BEYOND ACQUAINTANCE/FRIEND/BEST FRIEND . HAVE YOU EVER REALLY, REALLY HATED THAT ONE CHARACTER? HAVE YOU EVER REALLY, REALLY LOVED THAT ONE CHARACTER? I HOPE TO RECTIFY THIS PROBLEM BY LETTING CHARACTER RELATIONSHIPS GO FAR BEYOND THE REGULAR SPECTRUM). '-REVISED DIALOGUE AND/OR CHARACTER INTERACTION' (I'M SICK OF CLARA SAYING THE EXACT SAME THINGS, I WANT MORE CHARACTER TO COME OUT OF MY SIM WAIFU. IT'D ALSO BE NICE IF I COULD, LIKE, DO MORE STUFF WITH HER.) '-REMOVED LIMITATIONS' (KINDA LIKE THE BIG MOD WAS DOING. BASIC TWEAKS AND STUFF LIKE FIVE-STORY HOUSES AND SIGNS INDOORS, THAT KIND OF STUFF.) if i think of anything else to throw in, i'll add it here. but in the meantime, these are all the things i really want to add into my mod. but all in all, The Tan Mod is going to be riddled with game improvements and dark, morbid humor. if anyone has any suggestions or complaints about what i've got planned for this mod, let me hear your feedback. in the meantime, here's a list of some of the townies i plan on adding. LENNON MARKS, studious and spooky. hates fun. just an average guy who fell victim to american propaganda during the red scare. hates communism more than McCarthy and encourages you to keep an eye out for anyone wearing red. these days such paranoia would be laughed at, but lennon was cryogenically frozen back in '55 and was only recently thawed out. even after 60 years, the taste of mccarthyism is still in his mouth and he won't stop his crusade until the entirety of your town has embraced democracy. NAPPY PALMERS, cute and spooky. hates geeky. just an average girl who got in a really, REALLY bad accident a long time ago that left her face horribly burned and scarred. completely unwilling to take off her bandages, nappy continues to live her life as mysims' cutest little burn victim. all she wants is a nice house to live in and for people to stop making fun of her. we get it, guys. she looks like a mummy, now shut up. VON JOEL-CULYER, tasty and fun. hates studious. a proudly american southerner who loves whiskey, guns, and big trucks. he encompasses the definition of 'southern hospitality' pretty well, if your idea of 'southern hospitality' leaves african-americans and intellectualism out of the question. he shows up in your town hoping to set up a homestead so the south will rise again. don't tread on him. TERRY HINTZ , fun and cute. hates spooky. yes, THE terry hintz. after a bad run-in with his mate brad, the self-proclaimed 'hint lord' decided to move out of his homeland of olathe to pursue a calmer and quieter life. after finally finding a town where the women weren't extinct and the men weren't dumbasses and/or perverts, terry turned to the mayor for assistance in house-building and hint-making. all in all, terry doesn't do much and he's pretty useless to some, but he's always got a helpful thing to say. CAESAR ROMEZ, studious and cute. hates fun. caesar's been a lot of things in his life. he's been a police officer, he's been a husband, he's been a father, he's been an asshole. now he's a washed-out ex-cop with no job, no family, and no life. there are only two things that can comfort him: his ex-girlfriend Clara and the sweet, sweet taste of absinthe. building a house for this wreck might make his life a bit easier, but that still doesn't change the fact that he hasn't changed his hairdo since five years ago. it's the only thing he has left of his old lover. so yeah, that's about it. be on the lookout for any progress reports on The Tan Mod in the near future. if you've got comments, let me hear them. if you'd like to help me make this mod, let me hear you out. but most importantly, don't give Lennon anything red in color. those damn commies left a bad taste in his mouth and now he can't even stand the sight of his own blood. **TEASER IMAGE 11/28/2015 "I f**king hate my life, and everyone hates me." update 12/27/2015 the tan mod project has been abandoned. if i ever feel like picking it up again i'll let you guys know. Category:Blog posts